Flash Info
by Word-of-Soul
Summary: Flash info ! Un grave accident de la circulation vient de ce déroulé a la banlieue Est de Death City, en effet une voiture qui roulé a contre sens à percuter de plein fouet une moto. petite intro de ma fanfic Soul/Maka


« Flash info ! Un grave accident de la circulation vient de ce déroulé a la banlieue Est de Death City, en effet une voiture qui roulé a contre sens à percuter de plein fouet une moto. Nous n'avons que peu d'information au sujet de cet incident nous savons juste qu'il y a une victime parmi les trois personnes concernés…voici nos envoyer spéciaux en direct sur le lieu de l'accident :

-Comme vous pouvez le voir le choc a était d'une violence inouïe, en effet la voiture noir a changé de voie sans crier et gare en plein virage fonçant sur cette moto a pleine vitesse…vu l'état de cette moto je crains le pire pour son conducteur et aussi… » Alors que le reporter continué sa narration, le caméraman fit un zoom sur la moto, il s'agissait d'une ancienne moto couleur orange métallisé. Celle-ci était complètement broyer ceci, sans doute du au terrible choc qu'elle avait subit. A ce moment une adolescente de seize ans qui préparer à manger et qui regardée la télévision reconnu cette moto et s'écroula au sol sous le choc. Il s'agissait de la moto de son partenaire et celui-ci était partit depuis maintenant une demi-heure de chez eux et n'était pas revenu…

-C'est pas vrai voila qu'il pleut maintenant ! Murmura Spirit en colère alors qu'il enclencha les essuies glaces. Après un court moment le père regarda au rétroviseur pour voir comment aller sa chère fille. Il vit que celle-ci n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture. Maka était recroquevillée sur elle-même cachant son visage dans ces genoux, son père pouvait entendre même si cela était à peine perspectif les faibles sanglots de l'adolescente. Spirit soupira tristement et repensa a ce qui c'était produit, alors qu'il ce trouvait au bar avec Blair le directeur l'appela disant que sa fille été en pleure. Après avoir essayé de la calmée, l'homme apprit par Maka que Soul venait d'avoir un grave accident et qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant. En voyant l'état de son enfant, le père appela plusieurs hôpitaux pour savoir ou avait été évacué les victimes de l'accident. Après plusieurs appels, un homme lui répondit que les victimes avaient été évacuées à l'hôpital St Kyoko mais que parmi les victimes, une autre personne était décéder lors du transfert vers les urgences. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils ce trouvés dans la voiture en direction du fameux hôpital, une heure que Spirit entend, avec tristesse, la douleur de sa fille. L'homme serra de nervosité ces poings sur son volant …que se passerait il si Soul faisait partit des deux personnes mortes ? Comment réagirait Maka à cette nouvelle ? Spirit continua à se poser pendant un bon moment beaucoup de questions quand soudain :

-Papa ? Demanda sa fille entre deux sanglots. L'homme lui répondit puis, après un moment, sa fille lui demanda, d'une voix faible, s'il avait des mouchoirs. Spirit fit un petit sourire, que sa fille remarqua, puis fouilla dans la boîte à gants tout en faisant attention à la route et donna un paquet de mouchoir à sa fille. Maka remercia son père, puis essuya ces yeux encore remplie de larmes, elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda la pluie coulée le long de la vitre froide. L'adolescente ce croyait en plein cauchemar, qu'elle allait ce réveillée d'un moment a l'autre et que Soul serait la avec elle a ces côtés. Mais la jeune fille savait bien que cela était tristement la réalité, elle commença a s'imaginée ce qui ce passerai si son partenaire était mort…l'enterrement, les pleures mais aussi elle ce retrouvant toute seule dans l'appartement. Maka sentit que son cœur allait explosée mais ce retenu pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, puis une question lui vint en tête. Pourquoi était il partit aussi soudainement de l'appartement ? Maka rechercha différente raison qui pouvait expliquer le départ soudain de son ami, ils ne c'étaient pas disputer, Blair était a son travail et pour une fois ils avaient tout ce qui fallait a la maison. L'adolescente baissa la tête vaincue, rien ne pouvais expliquer que Soul soit partit comme ça sans réel raison :

_-Je reviens vite ! A tout a l'heure !_ Voila les dernières paroles qu'avait dit Soul à Maka avant de prendre sa veste en cuir et de partir.

-_Peut être que c'est la dernière fois que je voyais Soul vivant…_Pensa l'adolescente en fermant les yeux, puis elle ce reprit et ce donna quelques baffes. Son père le vit et annonça d'une voix calme :

-Maka, on…on est arrivés !

L'adolescente sentit son rythme cardiaque soudainement augmenter à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, elle regarda devant elle et vit un immense bâtiment blanc ce trouvant devant eux. Après un petit moment Spirit trouva une place et sortit de la voiture mais il remarqua que sa fille ne le suivait pas, il ouvrit la porte arrière ou ce trouvait sa fille et la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

-…Je ne peux pas…y aller…Murmura Maka d'une voix fragile.

Son père ce mit a croupie et regarda sa fille qui après un moment continua son récit :

-…Je - j'ai trop peur…j'ai qu'il soit…j'ai peur qu'on nous dit qu'il est mort papa ! Pleura l'adolescente en mettant ces mains devant son visage.

-Maka…il faut y aller, car tu le sauras tôt ou tard…et je pense qu'il est vivant, oui ! Soul est vraiment très coriace ! Et, de plus…je suis sur qu'il t'attend avec impatience dans l'une de ces chambres ! Termina son père en lui fessant un tendre sourire, sa fille le regarda un moment puis essuya rapidement ces larmes et répondit par un petit sourire en le remerciant. Ensuite les deux ce dirigèrent vers l'accueil de l'hôpital en espérant retrouvés Soul vivant…

_Une heure auparavant…_

-Nous venons de perdre l'un des passages de la voiture ! S'exclama un médecin qui courrait à côté d'un brancard accompagné de plusieurs infirmière et autre urgentiste.

- Quel est le diagnostic des pompiers ?

- Alors, le cubitus est fracturé, de nombreuses contusions avec une profonde coupure au visage…

- On suppose deux côtes cassés car il a de grave difficultés à respiré et les pompiers on déjà failli le perdre alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Termina une infirmière d'une voix essoufflée.

Soul, qui entendait ces voix depuis un court moment se demanda se qui c'était passé, puis soudain, les douleurs de ces blessures lui fit rappeler la voiture lui fonçant dessus. Le garçon gémit en crachant du sang. Il commença à remuer sur le brancard, mais, les urgentistes le retiennent pour éviter qu'il n'aggrave pas son cas. Soul ouvrit, avec difficulté, ces yeux en sentant qu'il y avait du monde autour de lui. Il vit les lumières défiler rapidement au dessus de lui mais, aussi que plusieurs personnes l'entouré. Les médecins lui parlèrent en lui expliquant qu'il se trouvait a l'hôpital du à son accident mais, le garçon trop faible, n'entendait qu'un bruit sourd et fronça les yeux ne comprenant rien a ce qui ce qui lui arrivé. Mais sa vision devint plus claire et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de médecin et donc qu'il ce trouvais dans un hôpital. Soul fermis les yeux en dépit de la douleur qu'il éprouvé mais aussi du fait qu'il détesté les hôpitaux car cela lui rappelé des événements de son passée qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ce souvenir. Soudain, l'un des médecins, remarqua une soudaine baisse du rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent qui s'avéré plus que dangereux :

-Vite au bloc opératoire ! On va le perdre ! Cria l'homme le plus âgé de l'équipe médical. Soul commença a ce sentir sombrer, pensant que c'était finit le garçon repensa a ces amis mais surtout a sa partenaire Maka :

- _pardonne-moi…_ L'indicateur du rythme cardiaque indiqua à ce moment la, zéro battement de cœur…

-Bonjour ce serait pour avoir un renseignement ! Annonça Spirit qui se trouvait à l'accueil avec sa fille qui l'agrippait de plus en plus fort. Une forte dame mate de peau ce retourna et regarda les nouveaux venu quand elle vit que Maka semblais très inquiète, la dame d'une quarantaine d'année répondit d'une voix douce et souriante :

-bonsoir en quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

-Et bien…l'ami de ma fille vient d'avoir un accident en moto et nous aimerons savoir s'il va bien. Expliqua le père d'une voix assez ennuyé, a ce moment la dame prit une sombre expression qui ne rassura pas les deux. Puis après avoir demander le nom du partenaire de Maka, la femme fit des recherches sur son ordinateur. Un long moment d'angoisse fit place pour Maka qui fermis les yeux de peur de la réponse puis soudain :

-Ah, voila…je vois…je suis désolée je vais devoir appeler le Docteur Frédérique car votre ami a été transporter de toute urgence au bloc de réanimation… A ce moment le père de Maka sentit que sa fille commencer à trembler, lui-même commencer à avoir peur car si Soul ce trouvais au bloc de réanimation cela voulais dire que ces blessures étaient grave…même très grave. Spirit posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille comme pour la rassurée, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas la calmer :

-…oui ce serais pour avoir des informations sur un garçon nommé Soul Eater qui a été admit en urgence dans votre bloc…oui…je vois…d'accord, je leur annonce la nouvelle…au revoir. La femme coupa la communication puis regarda Maka dans les yeux puis lui annonça d'une voix calme :

-Votre ami ce trouve dans la chambre B 123, l'opération c'est bien dérouler, il est hors de danger ! A ce moment sous la surprise de Spirit et de la femme, Maka s'écroula au sol, son père se mit à son niveau puis sa fille releva la tête les larmes aux yeux :

-dieu merci…il est vivant… La dame et son père afficher un grand sourire en voyant l'adolescente heureuse puis avec l'aide de son père elle se releva et ils commencèrent a ce diriger vers la chambre ou devait être Soul. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre Maka s'arrêta suivit de son père surprit :

-Qu'es-ce que tu as ?

-Et bien, même si je sais qu'il ait vivant j'ai peur de le voir blessé et souffrir…L'adolescente sentit son père lui levée la tête, celui-ci affiché un tendre regard a sa fille :

-Maka…la seule chose qui ferait énormément plaisir a Soul es qu'il te voit, je suis sur que tu arriverais a apaisé la douleur de ces blessures. Alors va s'y…il t'attend j'en suis sur ! Sa fille lui répondit par un grand sourire puis alors qu'elle s'avancer vers la chambre de repos de Soul, un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortit de la chambre. Celui-ci vit la jeune fille et s'exclama avec sa voix grave :

-Vous este l'amie de Soul Eater ? Je me présente je suis le docteur Frédérique, je viens d'opéré votre ami et je dois bien l'avoué qu'il nous a plusieurs fois fait peur !

-Co-comment va-t-il ?

-Et bien, il a une fracture du Cubitus ainsi que plusieurs importantes coupures sur le corps. Nous avions supposé que votre ami c'était cassé plusieurs côte car il avait du mal à respirer sans la machine de respiration mais ce n'était qu'une côte de déplacer. Je viens de vérifier s'il ne souffrait pas et si tout aller bien et il dort…je suppose que vous voulait aller le voir ? Demanda le docteur connaissant déjà la réponse, Maka fit un signe positif de la tête ce qui fit rire les deux hommes puis l'adolescente entra doucement dans la chambre :

-J'aurai à vous parler Monsieur…

-Oui a propos de quel sujet ?

-Du passé de ce garçon…car je le connais déjà bien personnellement en tant que médecin…

Le visage du père de Maka s'assombrit du coup :

-ce garçon dans son passé était très connu du service quand j'étais médecin en Angleterre, il ne passait pas un mois sans que les ambulanciers ne nous l'amène en urgence. Car voyait vous ce garçon était…

Maka qui venait de rentré dans la chambre s'avança doucement vers le lit ou elle pouvait voir son ami profondément dormir. L'adolescente prit une chaise et la posa délicatement prêt du lit de Soul, une fois installer elle regarda les blessures de son ami. Celui-ci avait une atèle au niveau de son bras gauche, un grand bandage sur sa main droite et des pansements sur le cou et la joue gauche. Maka pouvais bien imaginée que son ami avait de nombreuses autres blessures sur son corps et aussi un bandage au niveau de son ventre du a l'opération qu'il venait de subir. L'adolescente prit avec une grande délicatesse la main droite de son partenaire et baissa sa tête à son niveau :

-…baka…ne me refait plus jamais ça ! J'ai - j'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus te revoir vivant…Chuchota l'adolescente alors que quelques larmes tomber sur la main de son ami, celui-ci qui commençais a ce réveiller sentit qu'une présence douce et une chaleur réconfortante ce trouvais prêt de lui :

-…ma…ka…Murmura Soul d'une voix extrêmement faible en ouvrant doucement ces yeux rouge.

-Soul ! Tu…tu te sens comment ! Demanda paniquée l'adolescente heureuse mais aussi inquiète.

-…sa va…sa va mieux maintenant que tu es prêt de moi…Annonça le garçon en souriant tendrement a sa partenaire regarda intensément Soul :

-… j'ai eu très peur…et tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé avant de sombrer ?

-non…

-…à toi…termina t'il en essuyant les larmes de Maka qui coulait le long des joues de la jeune fille qui rigola doucement en regardant Soul dans les yeux. Puis Soul reposa sa tête de fatigue et Maka s'installa correctement sur sa chaise :

- Repose toi…je reste a ton chevet…Dit elle en poussant une mèche blanche du garçon sur le côté, celui-ci rougis légèrement devant la touchante attention, le garçon se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis que son amie ce trouvais avec lui. Mais il fit un signe négatif de la tête et dit a sa partenaire qu'elle devrait elle aussi ce reposée car la soirée venais d'être éprouvante pour eux deux. Puis après un moment l'adolescente remarqua un certain malaise vis-à-vis de son ami :

-Soul ? Sa ne va pas ?

-si,si…

La jeune fille insista du regard puis après un moment le garçon soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre :

-…je n'aime pas les hôpitaux…car…quand j'étais petit j'ai…je…en faite…heu…

Maka remarqua que son ami semblais embêter et qu'il s'énervé, elle soupira puis s'exclama d'une voix douce que si son ami ne voulait pas lui parler pourquoi il avait peur des hôpitaux il n'avait qu'a rien dire mais Soul lui prit le bras et s'exclama soudainement :

-j'ai été battu par mon père…

Maka releva la tête surprise et regarda son ami choquée :

-Sou…Soul…

-…tu vois, continua le garçon en évitant le regard de sa partenaire,…mon père n'a jamais pus supporté que je sois…un…espr-une arme ! Ce rattrapa t'il rapidement sous le regard perplexe de l'adolescente. Et souvent a cause de mes blessures j'étais souvent envoyer en urgence a l'hôpital mais comme ma mère travailler, que ma petite sœur était fragile de santé, elle devait rester a la maison et que mon grand frère, Wes, était dans une école lointaine je rester seul pendant plusieurs jours dans une chambre d'hôpital…depuis j'ai un peu de mal avec les hôpitaux…termina Soul en baissant le ton avec les yeux fermés.

-je…je suis désolée…Chuchota Maka qui avait la tête baissé, Soul la regarda puis s'exclama :

-…tu sais, c'est le passé…

-Mais, sa doit toujours te faire mal…dit elle en posant sa main au niveau du cœur du garçon, puis elle ajouta, …en tout cas…moi, je serait toujours la si tu a besoin de réconfort…

-Maka…mer…

-Bonsoir ! Coupa le médecin qui entra dans la chambre en compagnie du père de Maka, Oh ! Mais je vois que notre jeune patient vient de ce réveillé !

-Alors gamin ! Tu sais que tu as fait une grande frayeur a ma chérie ?! Grogna Spirit en regardant de haut le garçon qui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Maka lança un regard noir a son père qui évita de dire plus de chose qui l'enfoncerait mais cependant il était soulagé de voir que Soul allait s'en sortir surtout après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre a son sujet. Le médecin alla voir le garçon pour lui demandé s'il avait des douleurs, Soul n'osa pas parler devant sa partenaire pour ne pas l'inquiété mais voyant que Maka en semblais encore plus inquiète, celui-ci ce mit à parler :

-Eh bien, j'ai une douleur assez vive au niveau des côtes et mal a la tête sinon le reste c'est supportable.

-Bien je vais t'administré un calment et je pense qu'après tu pourras rentrer chez toi dans environs deux jours.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Soul surprit qui ce releva mais s'écroula dans son lit a cause de la douleur alors que Maka lui demander de ce calmer :

-Je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix d'ailleurs ce n'est plus l'heure des visites, ton amie reviendra demain matin si bien sur…

-Attendez !

Les trois hommes regardèrent Maka qui venais de parlée, celle-ci prit la main de son partenaire puis demanda une faveur au médecin :

-Es-ce que je…je pourrai rester la nuit avec lui ? Je dormirais sur cette chaise et je me ferais toute petite mais s'il vous plait. Je, je ne veux pas le laissé seul…Termina t'elle en regardant dans les yeux son partenaire qui la regardé surprit. Le médecin fut touché par la demande de la jeune adolescente, il supposa qu'elle devait être au courant du passé de son partenaire puis après un moment de réflexion :

-D'accord…tu pourras rester avec lui jusqu'à qu'il puisse rentrer chez vous.

-Merci ! S'exclama Maka heureuse, sous le regard amusé du médecin. Spirit lui soupira, il vit bien a quel point sa chère fille tenait a Soul :

-Bon…je rentre a la maison mais je repasserais demain avec de quoi te changée ok ?

-Merci papa !

-Et toi gamin, ne profite pas de ma fille ! Menaça le père avant de dire au revoir a sa fille alors que Soul le traité de pervers, ensuite les deux amis ce retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambres. Maka prit une couverture dans une armoire puis rangea la chaise et poussa un fauteuil jusqu'au lit de son partenaire. Après avoir éteins la lumière elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil douillé et posa sa tête prêt de celle de Soul qui l'observée :

-Maka ?

L'intéressée releva légèrement la tête vers son ami pour pouvoir voir clairement son visage.

-Oui ?

-…je…enfin je voulais te dire…heu…

-…quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis Soul soupira et s'exclama d'une voix extrêmement faible :

-…merci d'être restée…sa…sa me fait vraiment plaisir… L'adolescente fit un petit sourire puis enlaça délicatement la main de son partenaire :

-…non, c'est moi qui te remercie…tu t'es toujours occupé de moi quand sa n'allait pas…et puis…j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre…

Soul regarda son amie avec un triste regard car il sentait que sa partenaire tremblais, il ce rendais compte a quelle point Maka avait du avoir peur de ne plus le revoir. Le garçon prit délicatement la tête de son amie qui ce laissa faire et la posa délicatement sur son torse. A ce moment Maka ce mit à sangloter en s'accrochant a la veste de Soul, celui-ci fermis les yeux puis doucement en évitant de ce faire mal ce recroquevilla sur l'adolescente en lui caressant avec délicatesse ces cheveux pour l'apaisée :

-…maka…

***

-Alors ! Tu dois te sentir mieux depuis que moi, Black Star est la kyahahahaaaaa

-Black Star nous somme dans un hôpital et puis Soul-kun à besoin de calme

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Kidd alors que Patty et Liz déposer avec l'aide de Chrona des fleurs.

-Sa va, sa va…j'ai encore un peu mal au bras mais je ne m'en plais pas !

-Et comment va Maka ? Demanda Tsubaki qui tenait son partenaire pour éviter qu'il ne fasse le guignol, Soul baissa légèrement la tête puis s'exprima d'une voix plus triste :

- …elle ne me le montre pas mais je vois bien qu'elle ait exténuée…hier encore elle pleurée dans son sommeil…

-Il lui faudra un moment avant de s'en remettre je pense…

-Oui, Chrona a raison…mais ou et elle d'aller ? Demanda Liz.

-Et bien elle est partit a la maison pour ce changer et mangée mais la connaissant elle devrait revenir dans pas longtemps…sinon les cours ?

-Héhéhé et bien toujours pareille, on s'entraine avec Stein pour combattre Archnophobia ! Expliqua Patty en fessant un grand sourire.

-Désolé mais a cause de mon accident on ne peut pas s'entrainé pour la résonnance d'équipe…

-Ce n'est pas grave le plus important c'est que tu guérisses que l'ont puisse de nouveau être tous ensemble ! S'écria de nouveau Black Star sous le regard désespéré de ces amis, alors qu'il continué de rigolé un livre lui arriva dans la figure le fessant tombé au sol :

-C'est un hôpital ici Black Star !

-Maka-chan !

L'adolescente fit un signe de la main en souriant puis alla récupérer son livre et aida au passage le ninja a ce levé, les amis discutèrent un moment puis l'heure des visites étant finit les autres partirent laissant Soul et Maka seuls. Après avoir manger Soul regarda attentivement sa partenaire qui lisait un livre :

-Eh…

-Oui ?

-Tu es sur que tu va bien ? Demanda Soul d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, oui sa va pourquoi ?

-…tu as encore pleurée cette nuit !

-…

-Maka ?

L'adolescente posa son livre sur la table de chevet, regarda son partenaire puis soupira :

-et bien…je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je suis désolée c'est plus fort que moi…

-Ne t'excuse pas..., commença l'adolescent qui poussa son plateau sur le côté,…vient la ! Termina t'il en tendant ces bras vers sa partenaire qui monta doucement sur le lit et ce recroquevilla en le prenant dans les bras. Soul fit un petit sourire puis ce pencha pour récupéré avec son bras non blesser les draps pour les tirait sur eux :

-tu peux être tellement fragile Maka…mais…ca un côté mignon de te voir aussi affectueuse héhé !

-Soul…baka…mais…quand j'y pense pourquoi et tu partis aussi soudainement ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement ce qui fit levé sa partenaire qui le regardé attendant la réponse, son partenaire passa son bras sous l'oreiller puis en sortit une enveloppe :

-Et bien…j'ai eu la surprise d'avoir un appel de Silvie…

- La gardien de l'immeuble ou tu habité avant ?

-Oui, elle ma dit que mon frère était passé pour me donné cela… Le garçon ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une photo, celui-ci souri en la regardant puis reprit doucement Maka dans ces bras pour montré la photo. L'adolescente reconnue Soul sauf que celui-ci semblait avoir sur la photo vers les 5 ans, elle remarqua aussi une petite fille du même âge au Côté de son partenaire. Les deux enfants semblais être heureux ensemble ce qui fit sourire Maka, Soul le remarqua et prit ma parole d'une voix douce :

-La petite fille que tu vois était en faite ma sœur jumelle…Luna…on avait 7 ans lorsque cette photo a était prise.

-…était ?

L'adolescente remarqua que soudain l'expression de son partenaire devenu triste, celui-ci mit un moment avant de continuer son récit :

-…oui, tu vois la veille de notre 10eme anniversaire mon père…as…es devenu soudainement extrêmement violent avec moi et…il a sortit un poignard mais quand il a voulut me frapper…Luna c'est mise devant moi pour me protéger…

Maka regarda avec horreur son partenaire puis lui demanda pardon de lui avoir posé la question :

-…tu n'a pas a me demandée pardon, sa…sa me fait du bien d'en parlé un peu ! Ma sœur…as eu son ventre et le dos de transpercer, la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est de l'avoir prise dans mes bras alors qu'elle ne respiré déjà plus et puis plus rien…je me suis évanouie car j'avait reçut plusieurs coup avant qu'il ne veuille me tuer…a ce moment je n'ai plus revu mon père, il c'est enfuit et la famille ne ma pas crut qu'en je l'ai dénoncer…tout le monde disait que j'avait eu des hallucinations que mon père ne pouvais pas faire ça car il nous aimez pfff…enfin voila pourquoi je suis partit soudainement. Cette photo et la seule qui puisse me rappeler comment était ma sœur…

Maka a ce moment resserra l'étreinte sans lui faire de mal, le garçon posa la photo puis enlaca a son tour sa partenaire. Au bout d'un moment l'adolescente releva la tête et vit que son partenaire avait les larmes aux yeux, celle-ci l'appela doucement en caressant délicatement sa joue. Soul ouvrit ces yeux rubis ce qui fit tombé quelques gouttes :

-Maka…je…n'ai pas su la protégée…

-Soul…elle a fait ça parce qu'elle t'aimé ! Par amour on es prêt a tout faire ! Même ce sacrifié…

-…je lui en ai longtemps voulut d'avoir fait ça mais…maintenant je sais ce que sa fait de vouloir protégé quelqu'un pour qui on éprouve des sentiments…

-Soul ?

-Je…Maka…je ne ferait pas la même erreur, je protégerais cet personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur…et cet personne…c'est toi Maka…Termina t'il en posant délicatement ces lèvres sur celle de son amie qui frissonna de surprise mais répondit a cette déclaration en lui caressant les cheveux. Soul ce sentit soulagé a ce moment puis en reprenant sa respiration avant de reprendre le baisé murmura a Maka qui rigola d'une voix douce :

-…je t'aime…

-Moi aussi mon accidenté héhé!


End file.
